


[PODFIC] Cold by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the journal of Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Cold by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238171) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Podfic of flamethrower's Cold.  
> Many thanks to flamethrower for graciously allowing me to podfic her work!  
> This is part 2 of her truly awesome epic: Re-Entry series, which I seriously recommend reading!!  
> Music included is "I Miss You" by Incubus

  
Length: 00:07:14

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (7MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j1sboa8uqwsfwsb/Cold_by_Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (8MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/25j5l1ebp2ey422/Cold_by_Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cold)


End file.
